tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
My Bitter Vote
This is the finale episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Day 37 Immunity Challenge: Tentacle The final five would start by racing over a cargo net and over the top of a balance beam to a bag of puzzle pieces. They would untie the pieces and race back to the start. Then they would take the bag of pieces up a steep wall to the top, where they would solve a puzzle the seasons logo. First person to do so would win Immunity. Winner: Kenneth Goldburg Day 38 Immunity Challenge: Over Extended At the start, the final four would place a small wooden statue on top of a pole. At regular intervals they would add another piece of pole to make the pole longer, making it harder to keep the statue on the pole. When their statue fell off, that person would be eliminated. The last person standing would win immunity. Winner: Gerard Taffe Story Night 36 The final five come back after Tribal Council where Walker drew the purple rock, leaving Luke and Heather in the minority. Heather chastises Gerard for his behavior after the results, calling him immature. Gerard simply ignores her and lies down in the shelter. Luke and Heather both storm off to the beach, leaving Ben and Kenneth alone. Kenneth says that the rock drawing couldn’t have worked better for them and now they can go to the final three like the planned from the start of the game. At the beach, Luke says that they’re screwed unless one of them goes on an immunity streak. Heather says that she was able to get Walker to flip, so she might be able to get Kenneth to flip, citing Ben as the biggest jury threat left. Luke agrees and tells her to try after the challenge. Day 37 The final five meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Luke states that either him or Heather need to win the remaining challenges in order to get to the end and most likely win. Gerard says that the two have no shot because the jury doesn’t respect them. The two begin to argue, with Luke calling Gerard ‘delusional’. Jeff stops the argument and prepares the five for the challenge. At the start of the challenge, Ben and Heather have trouble getting across the balance beam while Luke and Kenneth race across the beam with ease and untie their bag. Gerard is the third to reach his bag as Luke and Kenneth race to the ramp. Luke throws his bag to the top of the hill while Kenneth puts the bag in his mouth as they both race up the hill. Ben and Heather finally make their way to the bag as Gerard races back to the start. Luke snatches his bag once he reaches the top and empties it on the puzzle board. Kenneth does the same as they race to put the puzzle together. Gerard finally makes it to the puzzle section as Ben and Heather make it to the hill. Heather struggles to get up as Ben makes it up with ease. The challenge is mainly between Kenneth and Luke. Kenneth puts in his final piece a second before Luke. Probst announces Kenneth wins the challenge as Luke throws his final piece off the course in anger. At camp, Ben and Gerard go to the well to collect water while Luke, Heather and Kenneth stay at the shelter. Heather begins to work on Kenneth to try and get him to flip. She tells him that Ben is liked by almost the whole jury and is a legitimate threat to win the game. She even goes as far as telling him that if she goes to the jury, she will vote Ben over him because of the game he played. Kenneth says that he agrees that Ben is a threat to win and it has crossed his mind to vote him out. Luke tells Kenneth that this is his only real chance to do so. At the well, Gerard asks if Kenneth will flip on them and get rid of one of them. Ben says that Kenneth has been loyal to their deal from the start and will continue to stay with them. Gerard says he has a sick feeling in his gut. Later, Gerard asks Kenneth what his plans are for Tribal. Kenneth says that before the challenge, he was all for voting Luke, but it now having doubts, saying Ben is a jury threat and can beat them both. Gerard tells Ben about his conversation with Kenneth. Ben tells Gerard not to worry and to let him handle it. Ben approaches Kenneth later in the day and asks if he is still with them. Kenneth lies and tells him he is but Ben tells Kenneth he knows he’s thinking about flipping. Ben tries to appease Kenneth by making himself seem less threatening, saying Kim hates him and is very persuasive. Kenneth tells Ben he still needs to mull over the vote. At Tribal Council, Jeff notes that it’s two against three with Luke and Heather, once again, being in the minority. Luke jokes, saying he is use to it by now. Heather states that she has tried hard to get Kenneth to flip, continuing framing Ben as the biggest threat to win the entire game. Ben says that he’s not a threat because Kim, the most persuasive jury member, hates him and doesn’t want him to win. Gerard tells Kenneth that Luke and Heather can beat him. Jeff stops Gerard and reminds him that he considered Luke a sheep the day before, causing the jury to snicker. Gerard remains quiet. When asked about how he will vote, Kenneth states he will vote for whoever is the biggest threat to him personally. Jeff reads the votes and counts two votes for Ben and two votes for Luke. As Jeff pulls out Kenneth’s vote, Kenneth closes his eyes. Kenneth’s vote is for Luke, making him the eighth member of the jury. Luke and Heather hug each other goodbye as Luke wishes his longtime ally good luck. Jeff then dismisses the final four. At camp, Heather asks Kenneth why he didn’t flip. Kenneth states he felt better with his original allies than with Luke because if Gerard won immunity, he would have been voted off. Heather says she understands and isn’t bitter. Ben thanks Kenneth for staying loyal. Kenneth says it was his best move for him to make and promises to stay loyal until the end. Day 38 In the morning, Heather goes to treemail alone, needing to take time for herself. Heather comes back from treemail with a note, telling them that they will go down the Rites of Passage before competing in their final immunity challenge. After going down the Rites Of Passage, the final four meet Jeff for their final immunity challenge. The four make it through the first thirty minutes with their poles five feet high. A strong wind comes by but everyone’s statue is stable. As Jeff tells them to put their next pole on, Ben’s statue slips, eliminating him from the challenge. He sits on the grass with his head down in disappointment. Another twenty minutes pass. Heather’s statue starts to wobble. Ben’s gaze darts towards the statue just as Heather fixes it. Ben tells Heather good job as the three remaining castaways. Ten minutes pass before another gust of wind passes. This time, it knocks down a statue, Kenneth’s. Kenneth curse’s under his breath as Gerard and Heather fight it out for immunity. Jeff tells the two to add one more stick. As Heather adds her stick, her statue wobbles and falls, winning Gerard immunity. The three guys celebrate and hug as Heather gives a disappointed laugh and congratulates Gerard on his win. At camp, Heather sits alone as Ben sits by the fire while Gerard and Kenneth clean themselves off at the beach. Heather offers Ben a deal, that he help her force a tie between her and Kenneth. If he does, she would give him her jury vote if she loses. Ben begins to consider the deal. At Tribal Council, Heather states it was do or die for her at the challenge and that she is most likely going home. Kenneth says it’s just strategic as the three had a final three deal since day one and that they all love Heather to death. Heather asks Ben for at least a chance to tie the vote between her and Kenneth as a show of respect. A look of contemplation comes on Ben’s face, which worries Kenneth. Jeff then calls the final four to vote. In the end, Ben sticks with Gerard and Kenneth and votes Heather, who becomes the ninth and final member of the jury. Jeff congratulates the three as they are dismissed from Tribal. The three celebrate making it to the end of the game. Kenneth says he will be happy if any of them win because they deserve it. The three decide to go to bed early, excited for tomorrow. Day 39 In the morning, the final three go to treemail, excited for the final three breakfast. However, when they get to treemail, there is nothing. Gerard takes a letter out of the basket and it tells them to go further until they get to the Cliffside. The three run to the Cliffside to see their picnic. The three toast for making it to the end of the game. At night, Ben, Gerard, and Kenneth arrive at Tribal Council. Jeff brings in the jury and congratulates the three for making it this far and tells them to begin their speeches. Jeff then begins the jury QnA. Jury Speeches Heather “Congrats you guys for making it to the end. I’ve played with all three of you for the majority of the game so I think I have a good knowledge of the games you played. Gerard, you were not in control as much as you think. Most voting decisions were made by Luke and Ben. You just gloated about making the moves. Kenneth, you’re right, you weren’t as strategic as the other two. However, that doesn’t mean I won’t give you my vote. You’re a sweet kid. I don’t have a negative thing to say about you. However, we still have Ben. Ben, I asked you to at least give me a chance and tie the vote, forcing a fire making challenge. You didn’t. Can you explain why?” –Heather “I didn’t because you always started the fire at camp, usually with one slash from the machete. I felt like you would have beaten Kenneth and made it here and I knew if you were here, you’d beat me.”'''-Ben''' “Ok. Just so you know, my vote is up in the air. The answers you three give will help me decide my vote.” –Heather Walker “Hey guys. I just want to tell you something. When I arrived to Ponderosa, I was told that I wasn’t respected. That I was the joke of the season. It hurt me. I want to know what your thoughts on me are. And so there aren’t any lies, I got everything from Luke and Heather. They told me everything about what you said about me.”'''-Walker''' “I like you Walker, but I think you were a little naïve in the game. You valued loyalty to the point where you ruined your game.”'''-Kenneth''' “Pretty much the same thing, Walker. You were a nice guy, just a little naïve.”'''-Ben''' “I respected you to the fullest Walker.”'''-Gerard''' “Alright, Kenneth, Ben, thank you for your honesty. Gerard, you just did what you did the entire game. Lie. You never respected me for the duration of this game.”'''-Walker''' Ally “Ben, you never spoke to me for the entire game. So I don’t think I can give you my vote because I don’t know you. So that leaves Gerard and Kenneth. Both of you tell me why the other one shouldn’t get my vote.”'''-Ally''' “I don’t think Gerard should win because of how brash he was. He never gave anyone else the credit they deserved in the game and takes credit for moves he never made.”'''-Kenneth''' “Kenneth was a spineless player that ran back to his alliance despite given golden opportunities to make power moves but never made them.”'''-Gerard''' “Alright, thanks guys.”'''-Ally''' Luke “Alright, Gerard. You took credit for the move that took Kim out. That is so untrue. In fact, it was me who got Walker to vote with us. I fed Walker a BS plan to have him vote with us and that gave us the majority. So Ben and Kenneth, tell me the biggest move in the game you made. Kenneth, you first.”'''-Luke''' “The biggest move I made was creating the alliance with you after Nicki was voted out. I knew I was in trouble so I offered an alliance with you and you took it, allowing us to take control of the merge.”'''-Kenneth''' “My biggest move was getting everyone’s trust. At one point or another, everyone trusted me, which allowed me to make the moves I needed to make to further myself.”'''-Ben''' “Great answers guys, good luck.”'''-Luke''' Andrea “Ok guys, to decide my vote, I want you to guess the amount of fingers of hiding behind my back. Go.”'''-Andrea''' “Three”'''-Kenneth''' “Five”'''-Ben''' “Two”'''-Gerard''' *Andrea reveals her middle finger to the three* “Oh would you look at that, one.”'''-Andre a''' Julie “My lowest point in this game was when I was blindsided by you guys. My question is what was your lowest point in this game?”'''-Julie''' “My lowest point was when we drew rocks. It was the first time I felt like I had lost control of the game.”'''-Ben''' “When I had to choose between Luke and Ben. I felt like I would piss people off no matter what.”'''-Kenneth''' “I never had a low point.”'''-Gerard''' “Always keeping your ego inflated, Gerard.”'''-Julie''' Carter “My question is actually the opposite of Julie’s. What was your high point in the game?”'''-Carter''' “Winning the final immunity challenge. It was a tough challenge and it was incredible to win it.”'''-Gerard''' “My high point is making it to this point. I felt like all my hard work in this game was worth it.”'''-Ben''' “I’d have to say winning the rock draw. I knew if Gerard drew the purple rock, I would have been voted off next.”'''-Kenneth''' Carly “Ben, Kenneth, twice in a row, you gave my false hope that you would vote with Andrea and I. The first time Ally went, the second time I went. Why did you string us along like that when you had no intention of flipping?”'''-Carly''' “We never led you on. We told you we would think about it, we never committed to a thing.”'''-Ben''' “Then why not tell us your decision? Why blindside me twice!?”'''-Carly''' “Both times the decision was made at Tribal Council.”'''-Ben''' “Bull. That’s all I got to say. Straight bull.”'''-Carly''' Kim “Right now, I don’t want to vote for any of you but I have to. So this is what will happen. I will start off with a statement and a question to each one of you. The person who gives the best answer will get my bitter vote. Gerard, you were an ass. You claim to make every big move in this game, when you made none. You’re ego is so inflated, it’s taken over your whole brain. Tell me, why take credit for every move made?”'''-Kim''' “Because I did make these moves. These people are just trying to discredit my game.”'''-Gerard''' “Ok, you’re not getting my vote. Kenneth, while you were a physical threat, you were so BORING. You we’re silent a lot of the time. Why were you boring?”'''-Kim''' “I knew that if I had this big personality, I would be a target. Plus it allowed me to listen to every conversation that was had, so I knew what I needed to do to better my game.”'''-Kenneth''' “Ben, you hurt me. I was so close to you and you backstabbed me. I wanted to go to the end with you because of the amount of trust I had in you. My question is why? Why did you backstab me and break my heart?”'''-Kim''' “I knew that if you sat in one of these seats, you would have been respected by the jury and you would win this game. I couldn’t risk that.”'''-Ben''' “There’s this thing called respect, Ben. I would have came here with you even if you could have beat me because I respected you. I thought you respected me.”'''-Kim''' Reading Of The Votes With Kim’s speech, the jury QnA ends. Jeff tells the jury to vote for a winner. After the jury votes, Jeff leaves Tribal Council. Months later at CBS Studio, Jeff reads the jury votes to a live audience. In a 4-3-2 vote, Ben Kuhar is named the winner of Survivor: Kamome Island with Gerard Taffe as Runner-Up and Kenneth Goldburg as 2nd Runner Up. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Season on Survivor... Next season on Survivor, ten of the ultimate superfans will be pitted against ten of your favorite players! Be sure to catch what is bound to be a crazy season on Survivor: Gonave Island-Fans vs Favorites Author's Notes